Tennis Anyone?
by Cheza's Despair
Summary: Wow, another fic by me... This time, Seras wishes to teach Alucard the way of tennis... But will that really work out?
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I in now way own Hellsing, it's characters or er…. Anything else like that.

_Tennis, Anyone?_

" Oh come on Master, it'll be fun!" Seras Victoria had her arm around another person's arm. This particular other person was much taller than Seras, and had a red hat and coat, and wore yellow sunglasses over his eyes, even though it was past midnight and quite dark.

" I still don't understand why we must do this Police Girl. This is stupid." He grumbled this for at least the sixth time they had left Hellsing Manor.

_Earlier That Day…_

" _Um, Sir Integra?" Seras stood outside her Master's Master's office. She came with a specific question in mind, and she was going to get an answer before she left, whether she was terrified of asking it or not…_

_A young woman, no older than twenty-three looked up at her over circular glasses. She was knee-deep in paperwork and wasn't quite in the mood to be disturbed. _

" _Yes, Ms. Victoria, what do you want?" Seras flinched inwardly at Sir Integra's tone. It sounded annoyed._

" _Well… I was just wondering if uh… uh…"_

" _Spit it out! I don't have all day!"_

" _If there aren't any Freak attacks tonight, could I teach Alucard to play tennis?"_

_Seras' words came out quickly, and Integra's jaw seemed to drop._

" _Excuse me, I don't believe that I heard you right… Let me get this straight. You want to teach Alucard to play tennis. Alucard. Are we speaking of the same person?" Seras nodded as a smile played it's way across Integra's face at the site of Alucard playing tennis._

_She wiped the smile away quickly and resumed her straight backed position, her suit un-wrinkling itself out._

" _You have my full permission, Ms. Victoria. Now leave me be, I have far too much paperwork to fill out…" Integra lowered her head back over her paper as Seras made a strangled noise that sounded much like a shout for glee._

" _Oh thank you Sir Integra!" Turning quickly, she raced out the door, eager for night to fall. Integra smiled again as she filled out her paperwork. This would be interesting…_

Seras had soon after begged Walter for two tennis rackets and a few tennis balls, both of which Walter gave to her feeling a bit confused.

" Oh, don't worry Walter. I'm just going to teach Alucard to play tennis" She had then taken both rackets and balls and left a dumbfounded Walter staring wide-eyed at her retreating form.

She already had known the perfect place to go, she had gone there several times before and had quite thoroughly enjoyed herself.

She had looped her arm around Alucard's and had dragged him off as soon as she had managed to find him. It almost had seemed like he had been hiding from her…

" Oh! We're here Master." She quickly climbed and jumped over the large fence surrounding several tennis courts. He simply phased through the wire, tempted to have just walked through it, breaking it in the process.

He growled slightly. Alucard was none the least happy about having to do this. He wouldn't have gone, had Seras not gone to his Master and asked her first. She had soon after given him an order to follow her and learn the game.

She handed him a racket and took out one of the balls, traveling to the other side of the court. There were dim lights on, but they had no use as they both could easily see as though it were the middle of the day.

He continued to stand where she had left him, not exactly jumping at the chance to do this. He suddenly grinned, if he was to be forced to do this, why not have a little fun eh?

" No Master! Move onto that side of the court! That's your side!" He took a few simple strides and was where she had directed him. She then yelled out to him a few simple rules, stay on his side, don't hit it too hard, no, hold the racket like this.. and so on and so on.

" Alright Master, I'm going to serve first ok? Remember, don't hit it too hard!" He grinned and nodded to her. He then threw off his hat and sunglasses choosing to keep his coat on.

Her serve was far to easy for him to get. She had hit it right to him, and he held out his racket to get it. Unfortunately, he swung with vigor and missed completely as the ball bounced past him, under his racket completely. He then was thrown off balance, and fell face first to the hard ground.

He hadn't realized that the game was so difficult! He lay there for a few moments, while on the other side of the court, Seras was gasping with pain from laughing so hard. She was doubled over, tears in her eyes, she knew that she would probably never get to see him do something like that again, so she enjoyed it while it lasted.

" You find something amusing Police Girl?" She heard him right behind her, his voice a mixture of a little bit of anger and embarrassment. This only made her laugh harder, and now it was all she could to keep from falling over. She would surely have to recall the events to Sir Integra when she returned.

There was another grumble as he faded out and faded back to his side of the court once again holding his racket. His chance was coming soon, and boy would his revenge be fun.

Once Seras managed to slow her laughter and wiped her eyes, she picked up the second tennis ball.

" I'm going to serve again to you Master, and this time, hit the ball and not the ground."

" Shut up Police Girl."

She dropped the ball and hit the serve gently to him. Even a small child would have been able to hit it. And so he did.

He hit it with incredible speed, and Seras watched with fascination as it sailed far over her head and continued on it's new path. A few minutes later, they heard glass breaking somewhere in the distance and a car alarm going off.

This of course, brought new laughter to Seras, much louder laughter that almost made Alucard loose his cool and shoot her full of bullet holes.

" Are you finished Police Girl! I'd like to get this over with…" Seras decided that she would give it one more try for the team, other than that, they were out of balls, for Alucard had promptly pumped the first ball full of bullet holes once he had missed it.

She served it to him gently once more. Once again, he hit it with incredible force. With amazing accuracy, it came right to Seras. She hit it back to him, injuring her hand.

_Wow… Master can sure hit that ball…_ He returned the hit, and she to him, they continued like that until he decided to take his revenge right then… As soon as he thought that, Seras hit the ball to him.

They had been playing that single non-stop game for at least an hour after he had first hit it to her. He had gotten surprisingly better, but that had proved to be a challenge for Seras. She was now sweating freely as she hit the ball to her Master, who suddenly seemed to be grinning.

As the ball came closer, he hit it with more force than he had hit the other time. He saw Seras go wide-eyed as she held up her racket to protect her, already knowing that she wasn't about to hit it back. Strangely, she didn't move, almost as though she was standing her ground to him.

It came at her without bouncing on the ground at all. It then promptly went right though her racket, ramming her with more force than she thought possible in the gut. That, in turn, threw her into the fence (which was near fifteen feet away) with much force.

After hitting the fence, she slowly slid down it as the ball rolled harmlessly away. It was covered in blood, and as it rolled it left a trail after it.

Alucard walked lazily over to her as her blood slowly trickled over the course. She was not dead, merely stunned.

" I think that I quite like this game Seras." He grinned as she moaned. He then leaned down and picked her up, cradling her much like a child. He looked down at her eyes as she returned his almost joyful eyes with her dazed ones.

" You've got your hat and glasses back on Master.. does this mean that we're finished with the game?"

" Yes, Seras, for now our game is at a stand-still." She nodded as she looked up at him.

" You have beautiful eyes Master Alucard……." He looked down in surprise at Seras, wondering what had made her say that. He figured that it had been that hit, perhaps he had hit her a bit too hard… He instead said nothing as he turned, slowly walking back to Hellsing Manor. He was also slightly shocked that he had called him by his name instead of simply Master.

" Master… come closer for a moment…." He stopped and lowered his head to hers. That was met with a sweet kiss on the cheek by Seras. She then promptly passed out, leaving a highly confused Alucard to take her back to Hellsing Manor, instead of phasing quickly there, he took the long way, enjoying both the outside moon and stars, and the feeling of an unconscious Seras leaning against his chest.

Well? What do you think? I know, perhaps a bit too OC. Got this idea playing tennis with my friend who hasn't played it before. Boy that was a barrel o' laughs. Unless I think of any other ideas, I'll just leave it as it is… I'm open to suggestions, and constructive criticism. Thank you!


	2. What!

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own da Hellsing?

A/N: If this doesn't look, or sound like it'll work, just tell me… I'll delete this chapter and stop it here….

_Chapter Two_

Well Sir Integra wasn't the happiest person when Alucard returned with a limp, unconscious, and bleeding Seras. Not to mention that Alucard had managed to loose all of her tennis balls, and broken one of her rackets. In fact, Integra would have yelled enough to wake up the dead (no pun intended) but Alucard asked politely for her to remain quiet as to not awake young Seras.

Integra had sighed, she felt bad for Seras. All she had wanted to do was teach her Master a fun game. Of course, Alucard, the idiot he was, had turned that into something stupid and this had happened. She had ten enforced upon the fact that not only was he going to learn to play tennis correctly, but he was also going to learn to play one other sport: badminton.

Alucard had balked at that request. But he had no choice, as Sir Integra was his master. However much he wished he could hit her upside the head for such a request, he nodded, beginning to phase from the room.

"Oh, and Alucard?"

"Yes Master?"

" Take care of Seras. If this ever happens again…." She gave a menacing stare as Alucard grinned his grin.

" Yes, Master…"

Seras moaned uncomfortably. He stomach still hurt, and she was slowly beginning to remember why. The first thing she noticed, was that she wasn't at the tennis court, which was still where she expected to be. She then noticed that she wasn't in her coffin.

She was in Alucard's.

Her head shot up as she banged it painfully on the top of the coffin. She moaned again and rubbed her head. _Damn, I'm a vampire and still I feel pain! Ow, ow ow ow ow…_

The lid opened and she saw her master's face.

" Master?"

"Ah, young Seras has decided to wake up. Now didn't we just have oodles of fun playing tennis?"

Seras's face paled even more if that was possible. She eased herself out of the coffin around Alucard's body.

" I'm sorry master, but I don't exactly plan on repeating that incident.."

" Which one?" At that, Seras felt confused. She was talking about playing tennis with a really old vampire. That was all she remembered… what on Earth could he be talking about?

He stepped closer to her. As a response, she took another step back. That wasn't the best of ideas. The next second he rushed her towards the nearby wall. Seras was slammed against the wall, and although her stomach wound was almost healed, it still hurt and she winced as the breath was knocked out of her.

" Master? I…I d-don't know what y-y-your talking about…" She stammered helplessly as he cocked her head, staring her down with his bright crimson eyes. He smiled, and Seras grew even more nervous.

" Guess what Seras?"

" Master?"

" You aren't finished teaching me tennis."

"W…what!" She wasn't too happy. Her last experiment to try to teach him had ended up in three missing balls (one shot up, one that had broken someone's window far, far away, and one that had lodged itself in her stomach), and a painful stomach ache.

" And…. You now have to teach me badminton as well." He grinned again as she felt her knees give out under her.

_TWO SPORTS! I HAVE TO TEACH HIM TWO SPORTS NOW!_ _I think I need a nap…_ She then passed out, Alucard holding her, laughing maniacally. Perhaps this would indeed be fun, he mused to himself as he gently lowered her back into his own small coffin. He stared down at her almost lovingly and closed the lid slowly so as not to make any noise.

Yes… this would indeed be fun.

_I made this short on purpose peoples! Don't bloody kill me! This is a connect chapter. Next time… they work on their tennis a bit, and perhaps Seras learns what on earth her master is talking about… the hard way that is::maniacal laughter: FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON, PART THREE OF "Tennis Anyone?"_


	3. Good Luck

_Chapter Three!_

_Oh… That was a horrible dream. First I have to teach master Tennis… And he just… Oh… Hey, why is this place so small? I do believe that my bed is bigger but then.._

Seras's eyes snapped open as she sat up quickly, bumping her head painfully on the coffin lid. Her slightly trembling hands searched quickly for some button or clasp, or anything that would open the coffin and give her freedom.

Her finger depressed a button, and the hissing of air was heard as the coffin lid opened. Once the lid was opened, her head popped up out of the coffin. She rubbed her head where she had bumped it.

She heard clapping over to her right side, and her head whipped in that direction. She visibly relaxed as she said,

" Master… What am I doing in your room… in your coffin..?" She took this time to take in what her Master's room looked like. It was actually plain, at least to her. He had a table, his coffin on a stand, and a dingy light hung from the ceiling.

" Well, I supposed that you just couldn't dream of leaving me. I took pity on your dreams and allowed you to stay in my room." He grinned that maniacal grin and re-crossed his legs on the table.

Seras, still groggy, started to pull herself out of the bed. Halfway out, her hand slipped and she fell head over heels onto his cold stone floor. That in itself knocked not only the wind out of her, but her common sense out of her.

Alucard laughed insanely at this, and returned to sipping what looked like wine out of his goblet.

"Master… That's not funny…." Seras's voice was muffled and made Alucard laugh even harder than before. Before Seras could pull herself up, however, she felt herself being grabbed and lifted.

" You really should watch your step, Police Girl. You can't very well teach me tennis with a broken arm, now can you?" At this, Seras felt what little blood was in her face leave.

" You aren't serious about that, are you? Please don't tell me that I have to still teach you tennis and badminton?" Her voice was pleading, and this drew another laugh out of Alucard. He was still holding on to her shoulders, helping to keep her up.

"Um… Master?" Alucard snapped out of his slight trance. He had been staring off into space for a while now.

" Why do I have to teach you TWO sports?" She sounded exasperated. Alucard grinned once more and laughed suddenly.

" No! I talked Integra out of you teaching me two sports… But you still have to teach me tennis." Seras groaned loudly and made a whimpering sound. She wasn't exactly happy to have to repeat their last incident.

" Why Master? Why must I teach you tennis? Last time you almost bloody killed me!" She gasped at her own outburst, and quickly covered her mouth with her hand and looked down, feeling embarrassed at having talked back to Alucard.

" Because, Police Girl," He gripped her chin with his gloved hand and brought her face up to meet his. His eyes met hers and he said, " Sir Integra wishes to challenge us. You and me," He smiled then, his fangy toothy smile, " against Sir Integra and Walter."

Seras's face twisted into a strange look.

" What? I'm sorry Master, but I don't believe that I can do that… I mean you, and tennis, well, just don't get along well…." That statement produced yet another loud laugh from Alucard. She ripped her gaze and face from his and stared once more at her feet.

He let go of her shoulders and stepped back to the table. He then picked up his glass and took a sip.

" Too bad Police Girl, I guess that we're going to be going out tonight." He reached into his coat and produced two new rackets and several cases of tennis balls. " Sir Integra gave us these. She then _ordered_ us to go out later tonight and practice. She wants me ready in one week."

"Master, I can't do it! You just… ARGHHHHH!" She made a couple more strangled noises and kicked at the wall, leaving a few dents. As she reared her leg back to kick again, she felt Alucard's presence behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she gently lowered her foot, her eyes wide.

"M-M-Master… What…ar..e you doing?" She trembled as he brought her closer, as she felt her legs begin to give out, she saw out of the corner of her eye the rackets that he still held.

Her hand snaked out and grabbed one of them from his hand and said quickly, " Uh, Master I think that we need to go now… So um.." She eased out from his grip and walked quickly toward the door.

" Well Master, are you coming?" _That was way too close… Why was he touching me? He hasn't touched me since well… he turned me. _She shook her head and opened the door.

Alucard looked after, standing in the exact same place as he had been when he had held Seras. He grinned his strange grin and looked down at the remaining racket that he held. As chuckled softly to himself, he then picked up the bottles of tennis balls and disappeared after Seras.

Thirty minutes later, Seras stood at one end of the tennis court that they had been to last time. Alucard stood at the other end, his grin still plastered on his face.

" Please Master… I need you to concentrate… and please don't kill me!" She took a deep breath as she put herself into a crouching position. She looked a little skeptically at Alucard. He stood with his arms crossed, the racket in his right arm, still grinning at her.

She closed her eyes one more time before opening them and serving him an easy ball. It was hit towards the right, he teleported right in front of the ball and hit it with ease, hardly moving.

Seras caught the ball and stamped her foot angrily.

" Maaaasstteeeeeeerr! You can't do that, that's cheating! Play the game fairly! Put a little bit of muscle into it, and actually move around! Please Master!" His grin flickered, replaced instead by a slightly angry frown on his face.

He said nothing and Seras served another ball to him, this one moving faster, aiming more towards him. He crouched slightly and hit it to her, perfectly.

Seras's face brightened into a happy smile as she hit it back to him. They hit it back and forth, Seras moving more than Alucard.

Every so often, Alucard would miss, or Seras would miss. Seras missed more than Alucard, and Seras began to wonder if perhaps… he was doing it on purpose…

_Meanwhile, Back At Hellsing Manor……._

"Come on Walter! If we're going to grind that idiotic vampire into the dust, we're going to have to be better than that! Pick up the game." Sir Integra stood wearing a specially tailored men's tennis suit with a head-band around her forehead. She stood on one end of the Hellsing's private tennis court.

She had a bead of sweat running down her temple as she held her own tennis racket. Walter stood at the other end of the court. He wore tennis shorts and a tennis shirt, holding a tennis racket also.

He looked awkward standing there wearing those clothes. He was breathing heavily and looked disheveled, sweat rolling down his face.

"Sir…Integra… I…can't do… this… You must…remember… I am… an old…man…" Integra looked at him but had no pity. She only crouched back down and whacked another ball at him. He sighed as he dove for it. This was going to be one long week for him…

_Back At The Tennis Courts…_

" You're doing great Master! But I think that we might have to leave soon… it's getting light out…" She resisted the urge to laugh hysterically. Before she had been turned, she would have been needing to go because it was getting dark, and well, this twist of events just made her laugh.

A new thought suddenly came to her. This was the first time since she had taken on her new life of being a creature of the night that she had actually had fun. That she had felt…

"Normal, Police Girl? I hardly doubt that you could ever really be normal…" He grinned at his own remark as she turned as red as a tomato.

"Master, no fair. Stay out of my mind!"

" One more round before we leave, dear Seras?" She blushed once more at the mention of her name and turned to look at the coming dawn.

"Um… Okay…" She sighed, hoping that she would be able to make it back to the manor in time…

It was his turn to serve, and serve he did. She hit it back to him. They hit it back and forth, and Seras would have completely forgotten about the oncoming sunrise, but for one thing.

After she hit the ball to him, she didn't receive it back.

" Police Girl. I do believe that we have stayed just a bit too long." He gestured to the first pinks of dawn as Seras turned on her heel. Her eyes widened as she gasped.

" Ah! Master! I can't make it back to Hellsing Manor in time! What do we do? I just.. have to run! Oh shit!" She began skittering about the court, picking up loose balls and shoving them into tins.

Alucard only stood there, staring at her with an amused look on his face. After she had managed to gather up most of the tennis balls, for several of them had been thrown over the fence by an over-zealous Alucard, she began to race towards the fence, planning on vaulting over it and running for dear life.

Instead, she ran right into Alucard.

" Master! We have to hurry! If we don't hurry, we're going to burn up! We have to, and then, but then…" Her voice was shrill, and she had a panicked look on her face.

He wrapped his long arms around her as his coat enveloped them both.

"Eep! Master……" Seras suddenly felt as though she was floating, suspended in thin air. She was afraid that she was going to fall, to fall into this abyss that she was surrounded by, but she then felt as though she was being held, and it was comforting. She clung to it, and continued clinging to it even when she was back on solid ground.

"Police Girl, you can let go now." Seras's eyes snapped open as she realized that she was clinging tightly to Alucard.

Her face began to glow pink as she pushed away from him. She kept her eyes down as she pushed the racket and balls into his arms.

" Um.. I'm hungry Master… I'm …going to well, you know, leave… now…." As nonchalantly and quickly as she could. She reached the door, opened it and bolted out of it. _I can't believe that I was grasping to him! No.. No all I have to do it teach him tennis and then I can just go back to doing what I usually do! Fighting freak and such…_

"That is… if you want that to happen… HA ha ha ha ha…" Alucard's voice filled her room as she crossed the threshold.

"Master! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!"

_That took a while… But then again, that is what summer is for right? Oh well, I hope that this helps until I can get another chapter out. This feels rushed, but hey, it's all good! Sorry if the characters are OOC, but I'm cool like that. . Love, peace, and chicken grease!_


	4. Randomly Named

Disclaimer: I still do not own Hellsing…

_Chatper Four_

Seras Victoria was quite tired. _I never realized just how difficult it would be to teach Master tennis! He's getting better though, that's a plus…_ A yawn escaped her mouth as she plopped herself down onto her coffin/bed.

Seras hadn't managed to get a good mornings rest for quite a few days. Every single muscle and bone in her body was sore. Being a vampire may have had it's perks, but unfortunatley Seras still wasn't ecstatic about drinking her blood yet. Therefore, she stayed sore much longer than she should have.

" Oh… Maybe I should drink just a little bit….." Wobbling slightly, she stood up and made her way to the table where the dreaded drink sat in it's usual pail of ice. She felt the usual pang of hunger slide over her stomach as her mouth began to water.

" Maybe just a little…" Sneaking a look around, she picked up the blood packet and tore it open beginning to suck on it.

Just as she finished, there was a knock on the door. Coughing slightly from drinking it so fast, she threw it over her shoulder right into the trash can. _Who on Earth could that be? I can't have another mission already…_ She whined to herself as she opened her door.

" Walter! Oh please don't tell me I've got a mission… I'm too tired for a mission…" The old butler looked exhausted himself and Seras found herself wondering if he was feeling fine.

" Sir Integra wishes to speak with you…" _His voice even sounds tired! I hope that he's alright…_ " Walter, are you feeling okay? You look as tired as I do! If not even more tired than I am…" Walter shook his hand at Seras and put on a weak smile, trying to assure her though looks that he was fine.

Already Seras was feeling better, however, she was still tired and wished that she could rest. Dawn was on it's way, there was perhaps less than thirty mintues before the sun rose, and Seras planned on using the daylight to become more aquainted with her bed.

" I sort of wish that you wouldn't have asked to teach Alucard tennis, Miss. Victoria…" Seras looked up, eyes showing her confusion.

" Why Walter?"

" Well… Ever since Alucard brought you home unconcious, Sir Integra's been…. A bit formidable… You see, she's making me compete with her so that we can beat you and Alucard…"

" What! But Walter! That can't be good for you! I mean you're so-" She cut herself there for two reasons. They had reached Sir Integra's study, and what she had been about to say would have embarressed both her and Walter.

" Go ahead Mss. Victoria.." A very tired looking walter stepped aside allowing her access to the doors. He then turned and walked away, back slightly stooped, his feet dragging a little more than they usually did.

Taking a deep breath, Seras knocked loudly on the door. " Come in." Sir Integra's stern voice answered to her knock, and tentatively, she pushed the large door open and sidled in.

Without looking up from her work, Sir Integra said, " Come over here Agent Victoria, I'm not going to bite." Seras smiled weakly at the pun her boss had just made. Still wary for some reason, Seras stepped towards her desk. Standing at attention, Seras asked, " Walter said that you wanted to see me? Have I done something wrong?" She was used to asking if she was in trouble. She hadn't managed to get rid of that particular trait.

Sir Integra looked up at Seras as her glasses flashed almost in warning. The young vampire lowered her head as Sir Integra continued.

" No, Agent Victoria. I was just wondering how far you have gotten in training Alucard." Seras brightend.

" Well, he's doing much better. He can beat me without cheating... I think that I'm even getting better!" Sir Integra shuffled her papers into a pile and leaned back in her chair as she began to light a cigar.

" Well, be ready for our competition in three days, got it?"The young vampire was once more confused by this.

" Competition I'm sorry but I don't remember that…" She put her hand behind her head as she took on a blank look.

" Agent Victoria. Did you think that I was just having you train Alucard for this for no reason. Or perhaps you thought it was for you enjoyment? Well, it's not. You were supposed to train him to play tennis so that you and Alucard could compete against Walter and I in a first to twenty points wins contest. You have three days. Leave."

Seras stood there for a few moments wondering what on Earth she was talking about. Slowly it dawned on her. _I remember that now… Oh no, poor Walter!_ Filled with worries about the old butler, she saluted bowed shortly before exiting the room.

Once back in her room, Seras began to panic. " We aren't ready! And does Sir Integra want us to win? Or does she expect us to put of a fight and then lose? Oh… I'm too tired to think of this! But we only have three days!" She continued to mumble to herself as she crossed back and forth within her tiny room.

" You worry too much Police Girl." The young vampire jumped as her Master's voice echoed throughout her room. As she turned around, she found her Master sitting in his usual position at her table, his feet propped up on the table with a glass of familiar liquid in his hand.

" But Master…" Although she hated to admit it, her voice had taken on the whining quality that even she detested. " I don't know if we're supposed to beat her or lose, or or or-." Before her eyes, Alucard disappeared, leaving behind only a thin black mist that always lingered when he phased to another place.

" Once again, Police Girl… you worry far too much about trivial things…" Her already twitchy form jumped another few feet in the air. Alucard had phased right behind her without her knowing.

" But… Master…" Her words were hesitant. _Why is Master so close to me? I don't remember him ever being this close except for when he… when he sired me… _

" If you're worried about Sir Integra…" She felt his long arms wrap around her tiny form as he drew her closer. " Then don't be. We will beat her, and embarrass her to no extent." His right hand came closer to her mouth. She wondered why his hand was coming towards her mouth until she realized that he held the goblet of blood in his right hand.

" Master… I'm.. tired.. Uh… I think that I should go to bed…" He shuddered behind her as she eeped. " Are you alright.. uh, Master?"

" Oh Police Girl.. You're fear radiates off of you like steam…" The goblet drew closer to her mouth as it dawned on her that he was going to make her drink that vile stuff. She began to squirm against him, pushing farther away from the drink even as he continued to move it closer to her.

" Master no! I already drank today! Please don't make me!" The goblet stopped, then was raised up towards Alucard's now waiting mouth. He quickly down the drink and dropped the cup on her stone floor.

She shrank away from the sound as she found that she was still leaning against Alucard's body. Seras began to flush as she slowly pushed herself away from her Master. Alucard, however, would have none of that. The arms that were still wrapped around her tightened as he brought his face next to her cheek.

As he nuzzled her cheek, Seras found herself having strange mixed emotions. _W-Why is Master touching me like this… More importantly… why do I seem to be enjoying it?_ Realizing a moment to late that she had actually thought that, she desperatley tried to fix what she thought. " I didn't mean that! Master, please, I just want to sleep. We only have three days until our tournament! We need to rest. And um… train! That's right train so if you'll just…" " You talk to much Police Girl."

Once again, she blushed deeply. A strange sensation took her over then, it was a few moments later when she realized that Alucard was licking her neck, right over where he had originally bitten her.

" Eeep! Master!" A new surge of vampiric strength stretched out through her body as she pushed out of his reach, clasping at her slightly wet neck. Her face and neck were both bright red. Hesitantly she looked up into her Master's face, expecting him to be angry with her.

" Impressive Police Girl. You broke free from my grasp… But will you be able to do that next time. Good night, Seras Victoria…" He bent forward in a mock bow as his form slowly phased back out of her room, leaving a very confused and embarrassed young vampire.

" M-Master?" She flinched back, expecting him to return. Instead, she was greeted with sweet silence. She sagged down onto her bed, thoughts buzzing around her head a mile a minute. " What on Earth was that all about? And why did… I enjoy that… Oh stop that Seras… I really think that I need to sleep now…"

Her hand over her head she pulled out her sleeping clothes quickly stripped. She yawned exhuastedly and flopped down on her stomach onto her bed. She sighed happily as she found a comfortable position and nuzzled her pillow.

She yawend once more before finally giving in to the sleep that had wanted to take her for quite a while.

However, had she looked at the side of her coffin before falling asleep, she would have noticed that her coffin's color had changed to a swirling blackness. And very close to her face, were a pair of red eyes, staring without blinking at her sleeping form.

A quiet chuckle was heard then. " Sleep well, Police Girl…"

_ Does anyone else think that the whole itching bug bite thing is getting a little old? Once again, this may seemed rushed, but when I write, it just sort of comes to me quickly, and I have to get it all down before I loose it. LONG LIVE THE UPDATES!_


	5. Isn't It CUTE?

Disclaimer: Good Lord man, I still don't own Hellsing.

_Chapter Five_

_Somewhere Deep Within The Bowels of Hellsing…_

" Walter, if you don't try harder how will we crush Alucard and Seras hm? You must try harder…" Integra stood with her arms crossed over her chest and an annoyed look flashing from behind her glasses. As before, she stood wearing her tennis suit holding her specially made racket. A thin bead of sweat rolled over her temple and disappeared into her headband.

While Integra seemed to be picking up tennis fairly well, poor Walter was another story altogether. The old retainer stood hunched over at the hip, leaning heavily on his tennis racket. His knees, too, were bent and beads of sweat were dropping continuously onto the hard floor. He was breathing heavily and seemed to be mere inches from passing out. _This will not do… If I don't find some way out of this, it may very well be the end of me…_

While Walter's body was reacting slowly, his mind was racing a mile a minute. Different ideas and plots on how he could escape this torture were bouncing off the walls of his skull. This was no help either, for he now had quite a migraine…

" S-Sir… In-Integra… I can't-can't do this… Please be reasonable!" From the other end of the court, an agitated Integra sighed and walked briskly over to Walter's side.

" Unfortunately, I can think of no one else who can replace you, especially with so little time before our match. And unless you are able to think otherwise, I do believe you had better stand back up." Hearing this, Walter's eyes brightened. He had managed to think about this before hand and already knew of someone else who could take his place.

" Sir Integra…" Weak and tired, he forced himself back up, still relying on his racket for support. Being as formal as possible, he re-adjusted his monocle and continued. " If you will hold on a few moments, I can find just the perfect person… Pip!" His voice sounded muffled, but outside the door there was a scurrying sound as though someone had been sitting there for quite a long time. Integra's eyes narrowed at the thought of Pip playing tennis with her. Yet she waited and decided to see if he could at least hold his own at least, for no matter how she played it in her mind, poor Walter wasn't able to keep up with her or this sport and it truly could be his end.

" If you're there, then get in here. Stop making me wait." Slowly the door creaked open and there stood Pip, in all his glory.

" Wh…What are you…wearing…" Integra's voice faltered for a moment and Walter smiled at the shocked look on Integra's face. As he had suspected, Integra had no idea that Pip could play tennis, and fairly well, if Walter didn't say so himself.

Pip was also wearing a tennis suit. However, in place of pants he had short on, his shirt was short sleeved, and to top it all off, he had matching sweatbands on both wrists and his head, holding back his hair which was pulled back in it's usual long braid. In his hand he held a racket and plastered all over his face was a look of pure excitement.

A still wheezing Walter made his way to a pair of benches close by. Once there, he dropped the racket and collapsed onto the dark blue plastic benches, grateful for the reprieve. He would have gladly left but he had to make sure that Integra was at least slightly pleased with the switch.

" Am I to assume… that you can play tennis?"

" No."

" Well then why the bloody hell are you-"

" Allow me to show you instead. Please Sir Integra?"

Integra sighed visibly and once again, briskly walked back to her side of the court and took her stance. To her surprise, Pip was already waiting for Integra on his side of the court. Walter had to admit, Pip looked like he knew what he was doing.

" May I serve, Sir Integra?"

" Hurry up then…" A wide grin crossed Pip's already beaming face as he dropped a tennis ball that neither the retainer nor the Hellsing knew he had been holding, pulled back the racket and swung. The ball seemed to move in a blur as it flew over the net and just out of reach of Integra's racket. Yet another look of shock was plastered on Integra's face, but only for an instant. Her usual cool look resumed itself as she addressed Walter.

" I do believe that this switch will be sufficient."

" Excellent!... Now I can rest…" The weary man pushed himself up and slowly dragged himself to the doors. As he reached for the handle, he turned himself around and viewed Pip showing Integra the correct stance to take, the right way to hit the ball, and just the right way to tell where it was going. Anyone who knew Sir Integra understood that she was not one to take orders, yet she continued to stand there, occasionally following along with Pip and what he was doing.

Walter exited the room and closed the doors behind him. Sighing deeply, he made his way to the showers, ready to rinse off the un-proper sweat that now covered him. Walking down the hall he glimpsed the disappearing sun from behind one of the many windows. It was just about this time when Seras and Alucard would awaken and make their way to the tennis courts. He wondered vaguely how long Sir Integra and Pip would practice.

Still, remembering how serious his master was about this match brought a smile flickering across his mouth. "Yes… Now it seems that this match coming up will actually be worth seeing…."

_Meanwhile, Down On the Lower Levels…_

" Oh Police Girl… Pooooolllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiccccceeeeee Giiiiiiiiirrrlll… Seras wake up…. Wake up. Wake up!" Grumbling, Seras turned over in her coffin. That past morning had brought Seras nothing but twisting and turning in her coffin, along with strange and almost terrifying dreams. Her already red eyes were blood shot and she was exhausted. She was beginning to wonder if perhaps it was tennis that did this to her.

No matter how hard she tried, not a shred of her dreams returned to her. Still, the feeling of terror remained in the pit of her stomach and she wondered at what on Earth could have scared her to the point of waking up so many times.

Eyes still closed she murmured under he breath, " Maaaasteeeeerrrrrrr… I don-don't wanna get up… I'm too sleeeeepy…" Yawning, she curled herself into a ball, left arm under her pillow. She stretched out her right hand to in front of her to get a bit more comfortable.

Instead of closing on air, her hand closed on fabric. _My blanket can't be all the way over here, it's over me… So what's this?_ Still unsure of what it was, she almost unconsciously drew herself closer to it. _Wait… this is-is warm… What is this?_

" Now Police Girl…" An all too familiar voice purred at her from awfully close. " Do we not have to practice that sport of yours? I do believe that we only have two days left now, correct?" _Since when is my bed so small? I feel so cramped in here…_

" Well.. yeah but… Master…" Seras eased her eyes open and had to blink several times until she was able to clear the left over haze still covering her eyes. She could feel something playing with her hair… and now a strange weight over her waist…

" And finally she awakens…" Her eyes widened, for lying next to her, taking up most of her space, was Alucard.

Anyone who happened to be within a fifty foot perimeter of the lower levels heard the following scream that issued from Seras. Walter, who happened to be about to enter the lower levels to hand out the daily ration of blood for both Alucard and Seras, froze where he was. " I believe that I shall come back later…" He about faced and retreated back up the stairs, a flushed look on his face.

" MASTER! GET OUT OF MY BED! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Alucard laughed loudly and phased out of her bed, leaving an incredibly angry Seras behind. The usual sound of pressureized hydraulics was heard as her bed rose up out of the other half of her bed.

Slowly she slid off of her bed, looking carefully around her for any sign of her Master. She drew in a deep breath and allowed it out again slowly. A dark pink tinge of embarrassment crossed her face as she looked down at her sleeping attire. She was quite scantily clad, having decided that her usual pajamas were uncomfortable. Truthfully, she was only wearing her under clothes, and it wasn't exactly the most covering piece of clothing she owned. " Damn it Master… you pushed it too far this time…" Still angry, she quickly picked up her uniform, which she had left folded and waiting for her when she awoke, on her table.

As she pulled on her uniform, she thought about what just happened. " Why did I… curl up to Master like that? Is-is there something wrong with me?" _Still_- she tripped over her wooden chair and landed, sprawled out, on her floor. " Damn it! I have got to stop doing that!"

She rubbed at her shin for a moment, then stood back up and replaced the chair where it originally went. Looking at her table she was surprised to not see any of her usual ration of blood. Guiltily she admitted to herself that she had indeed been longing for it. A loud growl issued from her stomach. " Stop that now…"

Shaking her head she finished dressing. " Damn it, now where did I put that racket?" Biting her lip, she turned towards her Harkonnen and found her racket and several tennis balls in the corner of her room. As usual, they had been right next to her specially made gun. She mused vaguely at why she kept placing her racket there.

Before leaving the room, she stared almost fondly at her gun. " Strangely enough… I sort of miss being out and fighting… I never truly thought that I would say that, but then again, I never exactly thought that I'd be teaching a vampire how to play tennis…"

Out of nowhere, that seemed to strike her funny. As she exited her room she laughed heartily and for quite a long time. She smiled slightly at a sudden thought. " That was sort of the fist time since I came here since I've truly laughed." Still chuckling lightly, and now skipping and hopping slightly, she made her way to the exit.

By now she was used to not calling for her Master to follow her. He usual scoffed at her for not being able to teleport as he could. He would then leave her wherever she happened to be, laughing as he quickly made his own way to the tennis courts. Once she was there, he would make fun of her some more.

Therefore, Seras would simply walk at her own pace to the courts and then call for him once there. That way she didn't have to bear his making fun of her. She already had to deal with that on a daily basis as it was.

" Besides… I enjoy being outside in the fresh air. Ah… so peaceful tonight." Looking up to the amazingly clear starry night, she stood for a moment, allowing the pure beauty of it to reach her. Remembering something, she turned over her shoulder and shouted out, " Waaaaaalter! I'm leaving now! We'll be back at the usual time…!"

Shutting the doors, she leapt off the stairs and landed nimbly on the grass. A gentle breeze blew by, ruffling her hair gently. It was, if Seras didn't say so, a perfect night to practice tennis.

Humming lightly, she exited the grounds and took up her usual nightly walk to the courts. Usually it took her thirty to forty minutes to reach her destination, sometimes more or less.

Rounding the corner of the first block, she was soon aware of her Master's presence. " Master? Master you usually don't join up with me until we reach the tennis courts! If you followed me just to make fun of me, then you can just forget it! I'm not in the mood for any more taunting!" Alucard's chuckling filled the air as materialized to the right of her.

" Is it my fault, Police Girl, if you make it oh so easy and fun to 'taunt' you?" The young vampire flushed once more and stared at the ground, expecting another barrage of his nightly picking. The elder vampire chuckled deeply but said nothing, allowing the silence to fill up between them.

Seras took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She didn't exactly have to breath, but she still enjoyed doing it.

After they had been walking for twenty minutes or so, Seras was suddenly aware that there were footsteps behind her. Still walking, she turned around to see three young men, no older than Seras had been before she had well, died.

Once they were aware that she knew that they were there, they began to speak.

" Hey baby, ditch the loser."

" Yeah, we can really show you a good time."

" What use can a loser wearing something stupid do for you? Come on…"

They continued to yell other things to the young blonde, each outburst getting dirtier and dirtier until Seras' ears were a bright pink. By that time, she was boiling inside, ready to rip them to shreds, eager to feast on their blood. That, no doubt, was partially due to the fact that she hadn't eaten that night yet. She had been warned, however, by her Master's Master, Sir Integra, that she was not to hunt live people without her consent.

Still, as their insults and suggestions grew more intense and dirty, her anger continued to bubble up in anger. She felt her pupils shrink as she began to loose her touch on reality.

" Focus, Police Girl. Is it really worth it?" She snapped her head up and stared at her Master.

" M-Master?"

" They are nothing but scum. Not worth a second glance, nor are they even worthy enough to made a meal of."

Seras did her best to calm herself but no matter how hard she tried, the tennis courts would not appear as much as she wished. Without having realized it, she had clenched her fists and now a drop of blood rolled down onto the pavement as they passed.

Out of what seemed like nowhere, there was a familiar gloved hand resting on her left shoulder and an arm draped over her shoulder. Another rush of pink filled her cheeks and covered her ears. She looked up to see her Master staring straight ahead.

Slowly she eased her fists open, attempting to calm herself without embarrassing herself.

" Oh what, the big oaf has to touch the lady now? Can't leave her alone? What are you? Her older, and much less smart, brother?"

She whipped her head around to face them. Gasps were echoed among them as they viewed her angry face. Her eyes had an angry glow to their already crimson shading and even her hair seemed to be standing on end. She bared her teeth angrily and hissed at them.

" Oh my God, she's some sort of freak! Let's get the hell out of here!" Tripping over themselves without even looking back at her, they ran away as quickly as they could.

Slowly Seras realized that she was still glaring back behind her at nothing and turned herself around. Anger still seemed to be emanating off of her, however she was slightly pleased with herself for having gotten rid of them so effectivly. She stared at the pavement as they continued walking along the path that would eventually lead them to the tennis courts as she tried to calm herself. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to push what those guys were yelling at her. Who had they thought they were? Not only was she angry at having been degraded so horribly, but she was having problems realizing why she had been so angry when they had started making fun of her Master.

" My my Police Girl, I never thought that you had it in you. Well done." Another blush covered Seras' face yet she beamed with pride at the well earned compliment.

" Well- I…. T-Thank you… Master…" Not knowing quite what to do, Seras began to twirl her racket in her hand. After yet another few minutes of silence, during which her Master's arm never left her shoulders, she peeked her head up and noticed that they were less than a block from the courts.

Soon enough, they were in view and Seras felt a twinge of disappointment that they hadn't been able to stay as such for longer. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she rather enjoyed having Alucard's arm over her shoulder and she wasn't ready for him to take it back.

Unfortunately before long, they were at the entrance to the tennis courts. As usual the door was locked and Seras pulled away and made ready to climb over the fence. Placing her racket in her mouth, she started up and had taken only a few steps up when she was interrupted.

" When will you learn to simply walk through objects. Having to climb things like a primitive human is simply useless."

" Mmb Mbabsiogkd, Okdosk eo.." Technically she said something along the lines of, 'But Master, you know I can't…', but she was unable to say anything intelligible for her racket was still in her mouth.

Behind her, Alucard shook his head and walked towards her and easily scooped her up as though she weighed nothing. With her arms free, she spat out her racket and instantly began to speak. " Master! I can do just fine climbing! What are you doing!" Alucard ignored her frantic sounding pleas and held her in a cradle.

" I'm going to show you what it feels like to walk through something solid, so be quiet." Seras quickly shut her mouth and focused her attention back on the fence with a worried expression on her face.

" Now focus Police Girl. Focus on the fence not being there and it will be true. Focus…" Still skeptical, she stared at and through the fence, focusing all of her strength on the fence not being there. Slowly Alucard walked at the fence and just as Seras was about to really freak out, they collided with the fence.

Yet instead of hitting the metal and bouncing off, they simply went through it. The young vampire was fascinated by this, as it felt almost as though they went through water or mist instead of a fence.

Before she could say anything however, she was set back down and her Master quickly walked over to his side.

" Well Police Girl? Aren't you coming?" Seras shook her head and smiled an almost secret smile. Once she made her way to her side and served, which she always seemed to do for some reason, she found that she truly did enjoy being able to play tennis with her Master, no matter how silly it seemed.

She missed the return serve and yelled out, " Alright Master! We have to get even better! We have to beat Sir Integra!" She didn't know why, but she felt that if she was able to conquer her Master's Master, she would be able to conquer her Master.

Secretly across the courts, Alucard himself smiled.

Although at what, one can only guess…

_A/N: Boy! That sure took a long time to write. It also doesn't help that I have no way to get online... Magical. So, what do you think about this chapter? Once I started writing, I didn't seem to be able to stop. However, I really have no idea how this will turn out or who will win the tournament. Any ideas? P.S., I changed Walter for all of those people who said that poor Walter just wasn't up to it. Much love!_


	6. The Tournament

Disclaimer: If you think that I own Hellsing… well… uh… you just wouldn't be all that bright…

_Chapter Six_

" Police Girl, if you don't stop pacing, I'm going to throw my racket at you…" The already agitated Seras Victoria turned and stamped her foot at her Master.

" It's not my fault! I can't help it… I'm so nervous, in just a few hours we have to play Sir Integra and Pip! And I don't know if we're supposed to beat them, or if we can, or-or if we're supposed to-"

Before she completely started to ramble, which wouldn't have ended well for she wouldn't have stopped, the great Nosferatu stood and walked over towards her. He then placed his gloved hand on her head which immediately silenced her. Whether or not Seras truly realized this, her Master seemed to have quite the soothing effect on her.

" I've already told you Police Girl. We are better than they are, and people who are better than other people are naturally supposed to take their position on top of the food chain. Therefore, we'll beat them, and I'm willing to be that we won't even be forced to break a sweat."

Seras sighed and leaned forward into him, surprising Alucard quite a bit. To him, Seras was hardly ever forward with anything, let alone being whatsoever interested in him. Almost before she had really leaned on him, the younger of the two began pacing once again. At least this time, she was no longer muttering under her breath. Instead, she was deep in thought, and Alucard was beginning to wonder if she was going to wear a hole in the floor soon.

The elder vampire sat down on her chair, feet up on the table. Both vampires were in Seras' room. At the moment, Alucard guessed it was almost time for someone to come and get them to play. He lowered the brim of his hat over his eyes and rested, trying not to allow the Police Girl's nervousness get to him.

As he waited, he reviewed his past week or so. He really had spent most of his time with the Police Girl, and she was pretty damn good at this tennis sport of hers. They had pushed each other while playing and that was really the only time he had enjoyed doing something trivial.

Another thought popped into his head. Was it possible that he didn't really care about beating his Master? A tiny smile spread across his mouth at the thought of rubbing his Master's nose in the dirt. However, even that perspective didn't make him as happy as he thought it should. Was it possible… that he had actually enjoyed his time with the Police Girl?

" Aghddok! What do we do?" Then again…

" Wake up Police Girl."

" Huh?... Wha?"

" You fell asleep…" Seras lethargically rubbed the sleep from her eyes and lifted her head. Standing above her was Alucard. Still next to him stood Walter, Sir Integra, and an over enthusiastic looking Pip.

" Yes… Although I don't exactly mind watching cute girls sleep, I want to kick your ass in tennis, now hurry up!" Seras blushed deeply and stood up, stretching much like a cat. She then grabbed her racket and stomped her way right up to Pip's face. Waving her racket slightly and staring him right in the eyes, she quickly snapped back,

" You couldn't beat us if you tried you French pervert! I've got the best partner and I've been playing way longer than you have…" They continued with their little cat fight until Sir Integra broke it up.

" That's enough, both of you. Now hurry up…" First Walter exited, followed by Sir Integra, a still battling Pip and Seras and finally, Alucard. He followed slowly, pondering over the little Police Girl's words. Could she have possibly meant that? Meant that he was the 'best partner'?

" Maaaaaassteeeeeeerrrrrr! Hurry up please! I want to kick their butts! We have to hurry up! If we don't then they'll make it so that we have to forfeit!" Alucard grinned his fangy grin and slowly dissolved into the air, leaving an angry Seras behind. " DAMN IT MASTER!"

" Hello friends, from near and far. Welcome to the first (and hopefully last) tennis championship!" Cheers were heard throughout the Hellsing tennis courts. The retainer of the Hellsings sat behind a desk where a microphone had been set up. In front of the desk was at least six feet of bullet proof glass. Perhaps he had gone a bit overboard with the precautionary risks… Then again, vampires and tennis? Who knew?

Because he was unable to participate in the sport, he had chosen, instead, to become the announcer. Both teams were off the courts and were preparing to play. Sir Integra and Pip were going over strategies. Well, technically it was more of Pip doing the talking and Sir Integra doing the cold staring…

However, on the other side of this particular immense room, both of the resident vampires waited, one standing while the other sat. Seras stood taking it all in, her eyes wide in disbelief. She couldn't believe this. She could not believe that she had been making the trek from the manor to the courts and back when all of the time there was a huge stadium down here!

Not only that, but she was incredibly anxious. She couldn't quite place it, but she just felt nervous. Alucard on the other hand, was a completely different story. He sat on the benches provided for their team doing nothing more than breathing. In fact, he wasn't even doing that.

However, if anyone would have gotten a look at his eyes they would have surely gone running for the hills.

" I can't believe that you're making me wear this Police Girl…"  
" Wha?"

Seras turned and looked at him bewildered. Her look of confusion was countered with Alucard's look of pure hatred.

" You heard very well what I said… Tell me again why I agreed to this…."

" Which part? The playing tennis or the outfit?"

" The outfit you idiot!"

Although slightly hurt by the 'idiot' remark, Seras was forced to stifle a laugh and kill a smile before it presented itself on her face. Instead of wearing his usual long red coat, hat and glasses, he was wearing something quite different. Something that he did not approve of, in any way, shape, or form.

In place of his usual attire, the elder of the vampires had donned shorts. Yes, shorts. The shorts reached to just barefly above his knees. While his legs were in fairly nice shape, they were also incredibly pale. He was also sporting matching wrist bands and a head band, hardly keeping his hair back and out of his face. Luckily, he had had enough force to make the police girl turn down the lime green outfits and pick up the black ones instead.

Seras, on the other hand, was wearing what most females wore when they played tennis. A black mini tennis skirt and matching shirt. She too had wrist bands and another across her forehead, helping to keep her hair back. Her outfit was also adourned with the Hellsing symbol on the shoulders where they were usually in her Police Girl outfit.

" Oh, come on Master, you don't look that bad…" She was forced to stifle another laugh as he stood, towering over her. Just as Seras was sure he was going to hit her, Walter's voice rang out from across the room.

" It's almost time to begin! If the two teams will come and meet, they will shake hands and the tournament shall begin. The first team to twenty points, with each score equaling one point, wins!" A few puzzled faces were seen in the crowds. Were those really the rules? Voices buzzed out along the tiny seats as many of the people discussed this amongst themselves…

The crowd. Yes, the crowd was made up of every single staff member Hellsing had. Put together, that did indeed come out to be quite a crowd. With so many people who had to root for Sir Integra, there were still a fair few who wanted to see the vampires kick their butts.

Seras and Alucard picked up their rackets and walked steadily over to Sir Integra and Pip, both of which were on their way to the left side of the court; the side where Walter sat. He had thought this through first however, and he sat far beyond reach of any tennis balls, plus, Seras and Alucard would be playing on that side. There would be no concussions that day!

Both teams met in the middle, Alucard across from Sir Integra, and Pip across from Seras. In their own little ways they had a bit of a face-off right there.

" Ah, so I'm supposing the winner will get to see up your skirt?"

" You dirty pervert! If I wasn't saving my energy, I'd pound the crap out of you right here, right now!" Seras and Pip shook hands, and Pip then proceeded to kiss her hand which earned him a smack upside the head. Yet the real fireworks were going on between Sir Integra and Alucard. Each stared unblinkingly into each other's eyes. For them this wasn't just a tennis match, there was far more to it than that.

They stared daggers at each other as they mechanically shook hands.

" Nice shorts Alucard…"

" Yes, you'll be thinking that when we win, right Maste?" Alucard grinned and moved himself to shake Pip's hand while Seras went to shake Sir Integra's.

" Teams! Take your sides, this match is almost ready to begin, so let's get a move on it!"

Alucard and Seras were already on their side, so all they needed to wait for was for Sir Integra and Pip to make it to their side.

" Ugh… the nerve of that idiot! I'm going to squish him like a spider!" Seras was still fuming, the tips of her ears a bright pink.

" Control your anger, Police Girl."

" Right, er… sorry…" As both parties made their way at their own pace to their own side of the court a noticeable change soon overtook the entire crowd. All of the quiet whispers had stopped almost immediately and a tense air had settled instead. It was almost like the quiet before the storm.

" For those of who don't know, this is Hellsing tennis. The rules are mainly the same but some have been altered slightly for one reason or another. And, there are winners for each team."

This statement seemed to stir up yet another wave of speaking until Walter unleashed a loud whistle into the microphone which, echoing from each of the six speakers set up in various places, even made the vampires wince in pain.

" I'm under orders from each team's leader that I'm not to say who wins what until, well, they win it. Naturally the team's captain's have told the other party what they're to win…" Seras cocked her head at this and looked questioningly over at her Master. She didn't remember him telling her anything about winning something, much less what they win… Did he have something up his sleeve? What's more, did she need to be worried and should she try to throw the game?

" Don't even think about it Police Girl…" Seras was jolted out of her thoughts by her Master.

" Master?"

" You heard me. You never seem to listen however, and you also never seem to remember that I can hear your thoughts. Don't even think about throwing the game. We will win unless, during this week, my Master and 'ze French pig' have learned some sort of vampiric skills…'

The Police Girl raised her eyebrows in surprise. Her Master must have something interesting or great planned for them! But… would she like it? And did it involve… killing? A shiver wracked her body at the thought of having to kill someone just because they won a tennis match…

" Are both teams ready for the first match?"

From both ends came a very clear 'yes' or 'ready'.

" Then let the game begin!" Another servant, we'll call her Sara, who happened to know the basic rules of tennis was sitting in a high chair on the sidelines placed in the middle. She had volunteered to oversee the match, besides that, she had been the only person to voluteer for she didn't exactly know that Alucard and Seras were vampires.

Sir Integra was the first to serve and ironically she was matched up, in a sense, with Alucard yet that wasn't to whom she hit to. Risking a dive, Seras just barely managed to hit the ball back, however it was hit just a tad too hard and there the young Sara ends her story.

" Oh my God is she okay! I didn't mean to do that! Oh…." Just a few moments into the game and already Seras had knocked out the referee. After hitting the ball, it had veered off to the right and had hit Sara right in the head, not only knocking her unconscious, but knocking her off of her chair.

Walter was quite thankful that he wasn't refereeing, his heart just wasn't in it. The Angel of Death could only handle so much… However, even from his seat, the Hellsing retainer could tell that this was going to be quite a game…

_A/N: Ha ha, cliff-hanger there… I've actually got this pretty much figured out, and it's definitely going to go much farther than tennis if you know what I mean… but for who? Could Integra have grown 'fond' of Pip? Could Alucard have a special surprise for poor Seras? And will Sara ever recover? I dunno, but you'll just have to wait till I can figure it out, k? So, what do you think? R&R please! ._


	7. Down For The Count

_Disclaimer:_ Well, would you look at that. I really, truly, do not own Hellsing… Hm…

_Chapter Seven_

" Will the two teams please stop for their thirty minute break. The score now is 12 to 15, we will resume in thirty minutes. Thank you." Seras and Alucard walked slowly off the court, one bent over the other twitching. While Seras was indeed a vampire, she was tired. Who'd have thought that they would be having such a tough time with humans?

Both finally made it to the bench where the younger of the two collapsed, quite un-lady-like, onto the bench. Because she was especially tired, and at the moment she didn't care about anyone else, she lay length wise on the bench taking up almost the entire thing. Instead of growling or throwing threats, Alucard plopped down at the end where her feet were, lifted her legs slightly, sat down, then replaced her legs on his lap as he sagged lifelessly against the wall. Contrary to believe, he wasn't so much tired as confused. About what? Who knows? This is Alucard, attempting to crack Alucard's mind was like trying to read Latin backwards while blindfolded.

" Master… I'm exhausted. We've got to win though… If we just get five more points then we've got this game in the bag…." Awaiting a response, Seras was slightly annoyed at having none. When she managed to lift her head up to have a look at him, she saw him sipping blood through a straw.

" Where did you get that? Walter is over in the box and we're nowhere near the kitchen."

" Here. Drink. And don't even think about not drinking. You won't get away with that right now." While she usually would have found someway around it, her body was far too exhausted to defy this. Her hand loosely grabbed at the bag and as she lay back down, she slurped lightly on the straw, savoring the taste.

Being the reader, you're most likely wondering several things at this moment. Perhaps you're wondering why on Earth the two teams continued to play until the score reached as such. Well, the answer to that is quite simple.

Neither of them wanted to stop.

Once this had started, nay, before this had even been thought of, this was much like a battle, one of which both sides were determined to win. Time-outs had been called several times, none of them (of course) heeded by either of them. When they had finally been stopped to break it was only because if they did not rest, they would drop.

Another little detail is what happened to the poor unfortunate young girl, Sara. Along with that question, who had been refereeing throughout the entire game. To answer that question, we shall pay a trip the official Hellsing Hospital Wing.

_Hellsing Hospital Wing_

Laying on a pale white hospital bed was a pale white girl, also known as Sara. A few other members of the Hellsing staff were seated around her bed, awaiting impatiently for her awake. Around her head were several white bandages. Where the ball hit her there was a dark red stain.

" Think she's going to wake up?"

" Well…, I mean, she was hit by that ditz…" For the time being, let's call these two Jeff and Blake. Sara had, quite sadly, been knocked into something much like a coma. At the moment, she was dreaming of being chased by large tennis balls with Seras' face on them. Technically it was more like a nightmare, but really, does it matter?

" Hey, who do you think is gonna win?" Silence was met by Jeff's question. Soon after, he was cursing, for Blake had hit him upside the head.

" What do you mean who's going to win? Who else CAN win? The vampires of course! Yeah, sure, that Seras knocked out your fiancé, but still, come on, they're vampires!"

From there, the two were soon ear deep in quite a heated argument. However, because Sara was vaguely aware of what was going on, she was now being chased by tennis balls with Seras' face on them while evil words were pelting her face. Somewhere, far away from her nightmare, a lone tear fell down her cheek. She just wanted to go home. And maybe to buy a taco…

_Back at the Tennis Courts…_

Because Sara was, quite clearly, unable to referee in this particular game (while she had learned to never do it again) there was still the question of who was to overlook this game.

Well, obviously, not a single one of them wanted to. They had all seen what had happened to Sara and not another person there wanted that fate to befall them. Still, someone had to do it…

Integra had soon stepped in to fix this problem.

" If you have disrespected or disobeyed any of the rules and are supposed to be punished for it sometime soon, this will be your punishment." Luckily for them, Seras' aim had been good and only two of them had suffered mishaps including a broken ankle and, somehow, something involving a hot dog that will not be stated here.

" If the two teams would prepare to play, you both have five minutes. Please return to the court." Groggy, Seras mumbled something unintelligible and turned over ever so slightly. _Since when are dreams so loud? Sheesh, how's a vampire to get any sleep? _She yawned widely and stretched out her arms.

" Ow." Her hand seemed to have hit something.

" Police Girl, please remove your hand from my eye. Contrary to popular belief, it's really very uncomfortable." Seras eeped loudly and pulled her hand back. She then proceeded to sit up and bashed her head smack dab into her Master's.

" Do you like to hurt me Police Girl?" Seras blushed shook her head trying to push away the throbbing pain in her head.

" Is your head made of brick Master?" Alucard chuckled and stood straight up. He already had his racket in his playing hand, while in his other hand was Seras' racket. She took it from him and stretched out a bit more. He offered her his hand, which she took gratefully, and stood back up.

" Time to go?"

" Time to go." Sighing she followed her master back to the court. Her thoughts were muddled and she was having a bit of a problem thinking straight, much less walking straight.

" The match will begin in about one minute. The teams may stretch. In fact, I find that it's sometimes healthy and helps to keep one's muscles ready to perform." Seras waved and bobbed back and forth, barely awake.

" Police Girl, you're not even on the right side."

" Hm?"

" Are you listening to me?" Seras was aware of her Master coming over and pushing her a bit roughly over to her side. Before long, the match was ready to continue. The last point had been given to Integra and Pip, therefore they were the ones to serve. The call, "Serve up!" was called and the ball was indeed served.

It bounced, nay, flew over the net, hit the turf once and went straight for Seras. However, she was still quite asleep. That was about the time when a yawn hit her. As her mouth opened into a big O of a yawn, her arm (ironically the arm holding the racket) went out just so that she was able to hit the ball.

It really was pure luck. Really. Her aim was true, and the ball sped over the net and just out of Pip's reach. The crowd was shocked into a stunned silence. While Seras had been doing her part, he had never gotten a point to readily and so quickly! Before anyone knew it, there was a huge wave of cheering echoing throughout the small stadium.

That seemed to wake Seras up. She looked about her groggily as the ball was handed to Alucard.

" Wazz goin on Master?"

" You just scored us a point."

" Oh. That's good…" She shook the last cobwebs away and prepared herself to fight, in a sense. The score was 16 to 12 and the other team was running out of patience. They expected to win, and they would accept no other end.

The following hour was the most intense hour any of the spectators had seen. While about half of the crowd was beginning to get drowsy and many of them were falling asleep, those who remained awake were so entranced in the game that there were soon puddles of drool at their feet. However, those people below those people with the drool were not quite happy.

At that point, the score remained at 17 to 18, and before long, another break was going to be needed. Each ball served seemed to last about twenty minutes give or take a few automatic points.

Alucard was starting to lose what little fun there was to be had in this game and was ready for his team to win. He could also tell that Seras was fading fairly fast. Sweat beaded at her cheeks and the occasional drip landed on the floor. Besides that, she was exhausted and she was the main reason they were losing the points.

It wasn't her fault though. When the first break had stopped them, she had been good and had drank her blood. Still, a tiny amount of blood wasn't about to bring back all of the sleep she had been missing. They both knew that she hadn't been able to sleep well ever since she had started to teach her Master this 'whimsical game' of tennis. Alucard hated to admit it, but he was starting to worry about her. Vampire or not, she didn't deserve to be pushed quite this far.

On the other side of the court however, neither of the players were having much luck in the energy department. Pip was managing to hold up fairly well, yet that was only because he had played this sport before. He, in his own way, was worried about Integra. While she was The Hellsing, that didn't mean that she could hold up much longer.

If Seras looked tired, then Integra was dead. Her eyes were sunken and while sweat was dripping lightly off of Seras, it seemed to come off in waves from Integra. Yes, she was beginning to loose the right to call it 'glistening'.

That wasn't stopping Pip from looking. He sure as hell was a French pervert, that he was proud off, and yes, Sera was sure something to look at. But deep down, he liked the way that Integra was in charge… and yes, she did have quite a nice body… when she wasn't wearing suits. He grinned inwardly, that little incident had been a bit awkward.

Well, as Pip was daydreaming, Seras smacked that tiny little tennis ball back at Pip so hard that it was almost like a sonic boom. Which was exactly how Pip felt it.

_**BAM!**_

Pip dropped backwards much like a tree that had just been felled. He was aware of tiny birds and stars whistling at him, or maybe laughing.

However, not only did Seras score them yet another point, putting them squarely at 19 points, but Seras, being Seras, was also immediately freaked out. While Alucard stood laughing so hard he could hardly stand (something he would normally not have done), Seras then did the only thing she knew how to do.

The raced over to the other side and checked to see if Pip was okay.

_A/N: So.. what do you guys think? I like pointing this towards the silly side of story writing, so I'll try my best. I was actually playing around with an idea for a new fic. Sort of a cross-over between well… a bunch of animes and maybe a few books. Not sure if it'll work, but I like it and I think I'd do well with it. If you think I should try it, review and say so. If not… well… I don't care, just R&R anyway. Much love. ._


	8. The Next To Last Chapter

_Disclaimer:_ Damn it! I just DON'T OWN HELLSING!

_Chapter Eight_

Seras ran faster than a terrified rabbit that had just been grazed by a speeding car over to where Pip lay, conked out and, quite frankly, seeing birds and stars. Once she finally made if over to his side, Sir Integra was already kneeling beside him and was busily checking his pulse. The Police Girl felt the familiar prick of tears at the corner of her eyes as she too dropped to her knees and waited to see if he moved. While she wasn't exactly a fan of the strange French talking man, no one deserved to be smacked in forhead with a tennis ball.

After what seemed like an eternity, though it hadn't been longer than three minutes, Integra finally announced…

" He's not dead. But he's not going to be playing tennis anytime soon." Seras winced as though she had just been slapped. There was a deep hint of malice in the words that her Master's Master spoke. It almost seemed as though there was a deeper feeling that simply caring for her teammate… Seras shook her head, she wasn't about to start thinking things like that, who knew who could be reading her thoughts?

" Sir Integra, I am so sorry! I wasn't even awake! I was just yawning! I didn't mean to hit him…" Integra looked up at her and did a mixture of sighing and looking confused. While Seras did indeed look sorry, what had she meant sleeping? WHO IN THERE RIGHT MIND PLAYS TENNIS WHILE ASLEEP?

While all of this was happening, Walter was attempting to suppress a laugh. It wasn't, however, working all that well. He hated to admit to such things, but he wasn't all that pleased with Pip. The Hellsing retainer wasn't all together sure why, but he simply did not like the perverted man who now lay awkwardly spread on the floor with a softball size lump on his forehead.

Whether Sir Integra realized it or not, she was beginning to fall for Pip, and Walter could plainly see it. While Sir Integra was not the kind of person who wore her feelings on her sleeves, there had been noticeable changes that only Walter seemed to be able to catch. Sir Integra allowing Pip luxuries that most soldiers, whether playing tennis with her or not, would never have been allowed to have, speaking with less of a bite to her words whenever he was around, and (most noticeable to Walter) the almost special way she seemed to look at him when his back was turned.

Walter felt as though he was Sir Integra's father. He cared deeply for her, and would rather kill a man then see her suffer. The relationship between the two would not work, and he simply wanted to spare her the pain, he understood well enough how much love could hurt.

Shaking his head, he turned on the microphone. Whether he liked it or not, Pip did look pretty unconscious and he was sure to be blamed if he died.

" Will the doctors please make their way over to the northern side of the tennis courts please?" His voice held an undertone of annoyance to it. Why on earth hadn't they there earlier?

_The Lower Basement Areas of Hellsing…_

" Damn it! That's the third time in a row you've beaten me! Is it because my thumb is to bloody small or something?"

" No, it's because you're reflexes are awful, what else?"

Grumbling, the two doctors, Phil and Alex looked up from their heated game of Thumb War to acknowledge the call from Walter. Taking this to hid advantage, Alex quickly defeated Phil for at least the seventh time that day.

" I win."

" Oh no you don't! You cheated on that round! No matter, if you have to result to cheating, then you're bound to loose! Once we're finished with this call, then you're going DOWN man, DOWN!" Still arguing about who was going down, the two doctors ascended the stairs, stopped to pick up their doctoring supplies, and then quickly headed to the tennis courts, still fighting the entire way. Although what they were doing in the basement of all places, one will never quite know.

_Back at the Tennis Courts…_

_Why has Seras been over there for so damned long? All she did was hit Pip in the head with a tennis ball. Yes, it was quite funny but why is she getting all worried about him, why does he matter so much?_

Alucard's spiteful thoughts were easily portrayed through his eyes. If there was a plate of cookies and a glass of milk nearby, the elder vampire's glance would have soured the milk and turned the cookies to dust. Or he would have shot at both until nothing but dust was left. Either way, he was fairly angry. The dark energy of his hatred seemed to come off of him in waves, sickening those near him.

Growling low under his breath, he traversed through the net over to where Sir Integra, the Police Girl, Pip and now the two doctors knelt.

" So it's settled. Pip is unable to play for the rest of this game, and unless someone can think of something else, the game will have to be canceled."

" I don't think so."

" Alucard, shut up." Alucard raised his eyebrows. Sir Integra was most certainly in a bad mood. While he was annoyed and fairly angry with Seras, Sir Integra seemed to be shooting daggers at his young apprentice. He growled a bit, but subsided. He didn't particularly like the way that his Master was looking at Seras, he was the only one allowed to do that.

Something had to be done. There was no possible way that they could leave the game like this.

Someone would have to win.

"Master, why don't we do a one on one match?" Sir Integra looked up then at him. Although covered in beads of sweat and exhausted looking, she still looked fairly formidable. He grinned his fangy grin at her, unperturbed that her gaze was enough to sour the milk and mold the cookies. Almost as dangerous as his gaze. But not quite…

" Yes, you against me. Seras and 'Pip' (scorn seemed to drip off his tongue with this word; Integra's eyes darkened at this but she said nothing) will stay off to the side while you and I battle it out. What do you say?"

Integra's answer came much faster than Alucard had thought it would. Despite common belief, Integra wanted to finish this game just about as much as Alucard did. She knew that they would win, even if Pip was seeing birds.

" Fine. But I think we should do a time-out for now." Integra stood up and quickly walked over to their team's side, the doctor's carrying Pip away towards the infirmary.

Alucard shook his head at her retreating form, attempting to suppress a grin. _Finally Master, we shall have our battle…_ This thought cheered him up a bit. He glanced down expecting to see Seras. Indeed, she seemed to have slunk away and was seemingly hiding between the to benches on the opposite side of the court. Using his vampiric abilities, Alucard phased himself over to tower over her, planning on giving her the third degree on why she was so worried about Pip.

Upon seeing her close-up, she was truly a wreck. For once in his long after-life, Alucard felt something tugging at him that may have just been pity.

Seras was sitting on her butt with her knees curled up to her chin, her head resting on her knees. Every so often she hiccupped for she was crying so hard. Alucard sweatdropped as he stood, towering above her and not quite sure what to do…

" I didn't mean to hit him!" She wailed loudly. Alucard jumped a bit. Vampire though he was, he was still surprised, wouldn't you be? He then sighed, and crouched down so that they were knee to knee.

" Seras." Still she wailed and sobbed on.

" Seras…" And sobbed…

" SERAS!" This finally seemed to get her attention to the point where she lifted her head up. Her eyes were a puffy red and her cheeks were tear-stained. Apparently she really was torn up over this. Alucard wondered why.

" Why are you crying?"

" Master?" Seras herself was confused. She had sort of expected to be left alone. Yet here was her Master, asking why she was crying… Sniffling, she wiped her nose and hiccupped once more before putting together a meager sentence.

" I-I was gi-ven the chance to teach you something! To be of at least-least-least some use to you since I'm basically worthless… And what do I do? I KILL PIP! OF ALL THE THINGS TO DO!" She then started to hit her head with her tiny balled up fist, muttering "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" under her breath.

Alucard was a bit confused. He hated being confused. Truthfully, he never really was confused… ever… Still, he had to do something…

" Seras." Instantly the young woman's head snapped back up so that her eyes met with his. Visibly she relaxed, her body releasing the tension that it held. Her eyes were red and puffy… well, more than usual, from the crying.

" You didn't kill Pip, unfortunately, and for now he's only knocked out. If it makes you feel better, you can go over and check for yourself. Other than that, you really need to get a hold of yourself." Then, in quite an un-Alucard type fashion, he rested his gloved hand atop her head. A blush worked it's way up Seras' neck and onto her cheeks.

" And, in case you're wondering, I'm going to beat Sir Integra. After that, we shall get our reward." He ruffled her hair gently and stood up, walking back over towards the tennis court. Overhead, the speakers crackled to life.

" Will Sir Integra and Alucard please make their way back tot he court. The game will be starting within the next five minutes. Thank you." Alucard continued to stride over the court. He knew that he would win. Regardless of whether or not he won, he would get the prize, whether it meant leaving with or without permission.

Back over in her corner, Seras was still burning red.

" Oh my… Yes, Master's right… I didn't kill Pip… But I'll go over there just to make sure… yes…" She stood up, still shaking a bit, and quickly (being careful to not be spotted, her embarrassment was great enough as it was) snuck back out into the hall towards the infirmary.

However, she found that she couldn't just enter the room. She almost killed Pip… what if there were other people in there who would make fun of her? Regardless of being a vampire, she didn't exactly enjoy being called a loser, but really, who does?

Finally Seras entered the room. Almost instantly she saw that there were two people in there. Sara, and Pip. She groaned angrily at herself and covered her eyes.

" I really am sorry Sara and Pip… I didn't mean to hurt you guys." Sighing, she edged past Sara's bed and made to sit in a chair next to Pip.

" Well… you're breathing, I suppose that that's a good sign. I'm sorry that I hit you in the bed with a renegade tennis ball…" Finally she sat down on a chair that was provided. Sighing, Seras leaned onto the bed, looking down at him. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply and thought about this game. Why was Alucard so insistent on winning? Was the prize really that great? In fact, what was the prize? And, most importantly, why hadn't Alucard told her anything about it before the tournament?

Despite her eyes being closed, Seras sensed movement from below her. Her eyes snapped open as she eagerly looked down on him. Was Pip regaining his consciousness?

" This will be a simple match. Because Seras isn't playing, Sergeant Jeff will be overseeing this quick match. The first person to score one point wins the prize. Afterwards, the winner is to meet with me to discuss the fine points of the prize, and the two will meet and shake hands. Are we all agreed? Good. Then let the final game begin!"

Despite the two being separated by the entire court, Integra and Alucard were still glaring daggers at each other. At that very moment, the two were alone, ready to finally battle it out.

Integra held the ball, and from across the courts the two shared a single ambition. To win. Without breaking eye-contact, she served the ball, and the last round began.

" Pip? Pip, are you alright? Say something!" Pip's eyes were still closed, yet his lips began to move, speaking words that not even Seras, with her heightened hearing, could only discern the words, 'come closer'. To get a better perspective, Seras stood up and leaned over, placing her ear right over his mouth.

" Go on…"

" You… You.."

" Yeees!"

" You 'ave a perfect rack, and quite a plump ass." Without realizing it, Pip had performed a double maneuver and had one hand on her butt, and one on her chest.

For a moment, nothing happened, it seemed as though time had stopped with these to in a ridiculous position.

" You… You… YOU PERVERTED,FRENCH SON OF A-" Seras shouted and yelled, and cursed until even Pip was a bright pink color. Not only did she curse until even Pip was embarrassed, but she then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him.

He really shouldn't have touched her.

_A/N: I think I'll have one more chapter for this. However, when that one is finished, if people want me to, then I will write another story stemming off of what ends up happening. And for those of you who care (those two or three people) I plan on putting up my new story from one of my favorite movies. Oh yes, please forgive me if Alucard isn't exactly acting how he would usually act. But then again, this is my fic, and well, that's just how the cookie crumbles. Please R&R, thanks! ._


	9. The Match Is Won

_Disclaimer:_ Even up to the last chapter, I still don't own Hellsing.

_Chapter Nine!_

_In The Hellsing Infirmary…_

Still twitching from the surprise and disgust, Seras Victoria stood at least fifteen feet from the hospital bed, attempting to control the urge to turn Pip into applesauce. Her face still held it's red tinge, though whether from anger or embarrassment, even she wasn't sure.

Pip… Well, Pip wasn't quite okay. Besides the bloody lump on his head, his right eye was beginning to turn a vibrant purple, his nose was bleeding, and about 20 percent of his body was covered in bruises. One might wonder why so much violence. Well, not only had Pip grabbed at her, he then pulled her down and gave her a big smacking kiss, right on the lips… while still grabbing at her chest and butt. All in all, Pip was fairly good at multi-tasking.

" THAT IS THE LAST TIME I'M EVER TRYING TO HELP YOU PIP, YOU DIRTY PERVERT!" Without even looking back, Seras stomped out of the infirmary, fully intending to go and watch the concluding match. She was even hoping that she might be able to spar with her Master, since she couldn't beat the crap out of Pip…

_Back Out In the Tennis Courts…_

Back out in the tennis courts, things had been getting intense. There hadn't been a break in several minutes, even when Walter had tried to force it on them. But, then again, who on Earth would be able to stop and elder Nosferatu and the heir of the great Hellsing empire? The crowd had long since given up with either cheering or booing. It didn't seem to make a difference either way. Most of them could do nothing more than stare and drool.

" Um… Things seem to be the same as a few moments ago… Back and forth… Wait.. is it possible! Yes! No… no wait. Please, Sir Integra, Alucard, stop the madness, at least pause for a break!" Walter's voice sounded raspy over the P.A. He hadn't left the box since the match had started, and that had been quite a while ago. Walter was beginning to wonder if they were either going to stop at least for a break, or die playing.

Another thing was the audience. If, before, the audience had been drooling puddles, they were now letting loose torrents of the goopy substance, covering those below them. All together, it was not exactly the most beautiful scene. But damn was it quiet.

Down on the courts, things had gone so far past intense, that there wasn't even a word for it yet. Now, the two who were truly battling it out on the courts were having a bit of a difficult time.

First, Alucard. Now, while Alucard was, truly, a great Nosferatu, even he had his limits. At the last half-time, he hadn't finished his packet of blood, he had actually given it to Seras, in the hopes that she would help them to win. Well, that hadn't worked too well, she had gone and knocked the crap out of Pip. Well, that had been worth it, but still. He was loosing his patience and his strength. Judging by his internal clock (yes, Alucard has an internal clock), it was nearing sunrise. In other words, he was hella tired. Still he persevered, loath to allow his Master to win even this. The prize would be his.

And who could forget Sir Integra. If Alucard wasn't doing so well, Sir Integra was reaching her limit. The only reason that her body continued to move was through a mixture of sheer will, and something close to Auto Pilot. She was actually wondering how she hadn't tripped on the large puddles of her own sweat. Nasty, but oh so true. Her body was screaming and begging of her to stop and put to rest this silly game. If she didn't, something bad was likely to happen, and pretty soon.

Throughout the game, Alucard and Sir Integra kept up their own mind match going. Alucard had started it technically.

"_A little much for you Master?"_ His voice had been dripping with sarcasm.

" _I will beat you Alucard. I am your Master, and you are my vampire. There is no way you can go against me. You can't win."_ And so on and so forth, until it got to the point of bringing mothers into it. And everyone knows that bringing mothers into the mix is not a nice thing to do.

It was around this time that Seras decided to join in the viewing spectacle. However, miraculously enough, Pip was up and following Seras. And poor Police Girl was on the end of her rope.

" Pip, I swear, if you don't shut your fat trap I'm going to shut it for you. And if you make me do it, I'LL MAKE SURE IT STAYS SHUT!" He really was annoying, (much like my younger brother), and nothing he said had any consequence except to annoy Seras. Still, she was secretly happy that he was alright, and not dead. Despite the amount of happiness it would give her to kick the crap out of him.

Finally, the arguing duo made it to the courts, and, thankfully for Seras, Pip finally shut up. However, she didn't exactly notice, for she too was riveted by the match. The moment that they were out and saw both Alucard and Sir Integra, they each began to argue again, but much quieter.

" Go Sir Integra! I know you can beat that old vampire!" He whispered of course, but that didn't stop Seras from replying.

" Shut up Pip! The only person who will win is my Master! Nobody can beat him." She didn't exactly realize it, but her voice had a tender tone in it. She really did care about her Master, and she knew that he would not be beaten.

Almost as though he had heard her (which, of course, he had) his hits became more and more intense. Internally, he was hoping that he was impressing her. He at once was ashamed with himself. Why did he care what Police Girl thought? No… better not to answer that…

Anyhow, the match seemed to drag on for quite a long time, Seras and Pip still on the sidelines bickering about it.

Still they stared. And waited… Eventually, both Seras and Pip got tired, and decided to sit and bicker, which was a normal response to repetitive game play. Finally, they all sort of… dozed off, no longer watching the match, but still (amazingly) they fought. None of it really made any sense, but still, they argued.

_About an Hour and Several People Asleep Later…_

_This is it… I will not allow this to go on any longer…_ Alucard had made up his mind. He was going to use the rest of his strength to hit one more ball at his Master. It would be the end of her, and (thankfully), this match.

Sir Integra was no longer thinking. At all. No, really, she was just barely managing to hit the ball. If one didn't know better, one might think that she was the dead one. Her eyes seemed sunken, her cheeks hollow and her mouth hung slightly open. Because she's just a bit boring, we'll simply ignore her.

Seras and Pip still remained on the sidelines. Those audience members left awake were 'awww'ing at them. They were sitting side by side, Seras' head on his shoulder, both asleep and both still making fun of each other. Things sometimes didn't need to make sense in the house of Hellsing…

Finally, Alucard seemed almost to freeze the time, attempting to give himself long enough to gather up his strength until finally, Sir Integra hit him the ball that was the be the last.

He took a step back, lifted his racket and hit the ball with enough force for it to be lodged into the nearby concrete wall. Which is exactly what happened, after it sped through Sir Integra's racket. Yes, it really did do that. It had bounced it's appropriate number of times, it had stayed within the bounds, and it was official.

Sir Integra had lost the match, and Alucard had won.

For a moment, nobody moved, nobody thought, and nothing happened. Sir Integra still stood with her torn racket outstretched, and Alucard still stood with his racket in the same position it had been in when he had hit the ball.

" My…My goodness! It seems as though the match is over. And the victor is… ALUCARD'S TEAM! Please, will Alucard's team please meet with me in a few minutes to claim their case. I just need to make my body move…" Walter was generally ecstatic, the match was finally over… Yes, oh yes, Walter was happy that it was finished, however, he had been sitting in the same position for at least an hour, and none of his limbs were working properly. This was demonstrated when he stood, and dropped flat on his face, mumbling about cabbages and kings…

Alucard was very proud of himself. He had finally proved to his Master that the vampires were the victors. More than anything, he was proud that Seras had seen him. And as he turned around to face Seras, he did the full-on anime drop-to-the-floor as he saw that Seras was sleeping, and more than that, she was sleeping on Pip's shoulder.

Forgetting about everything else, he stomped over to Seras and loomed above her, his aura dark and menacing. Growling deep in his throat, he said both softly and loudly,

" Oh, Seras." She awoke with a start.

" M-Master?" She shot up, wondering what on Earth had happened. And why she smelt like dirty Frenchman…

"Too busy with your lover to congratulate me?" His voice was dripping with disdain and sarcasm.

" Master! How could you say that?" Her voice clearly portrayed how hurt she felt by this. Alucard sighed before leaning over, his legs were weak and he just wanted to sit down.

" Master, watch out." Seras rushed forward and placed his arm over her shoulder. This was interesting for both of them, Alucard being about six feet tall and Seras barely topping five feet. Still, he was grateful, if embarrassed and angry. Not to mention just a bit jealous.

Slowly the two made their way over towards Walter. However, around the same time Seras had awoken, Pip too had woken up. When Alucard had left the court, Sir Integra had all but passed out. She was hardly able to kneel, and moving was about as far out of the option as was standing.

Pip decided to be the hero right then and rushed over to her.

" Zir Integra! Zir Integra! Are you alright? 'Ere, you may lean on me…" He leaned down and lifted her into his arms.

" I-… Don't need you to… help me…"

"Don't be ridiculous! You are in need of ze help!" Sir Integra, however, didn't hear a thing, for she had long since passed out in the arms of Pip. Pip was grinning ear-to-ear, quite happy if he didn't say so himself.

As Pip carried Sir Integra to the infirmary, Seras supported her Master as they trudged over to find out what they had won.

Eventually, Walter was able to get down from the announcer's box, although it had taken several curses a few fall downs, and a hot dog. He was a bit sore, but oh so happy that this was over (even if his shirt was stained with ketchup), and that it would never, EVER happen again. Now all he had to do was give Alucard's team their prize…

" Walter! We're here… and really tired… please, what's the prize?" Indeed, they were both on the point of dropping. Having not slept for quite a long time, and being just a bit low on blood, the two were both blinking off beat.

" Yes, of course, allow me to go and get the papers…" Walter turned, intending to simply open his briefcase when he heard two thumps right behind him. Abruptly he turned, not expecting the sight he saw.

For there, laying the floor, were both Seras and Alucard. Alucard lay on his back, his arms and legs a bit spread out while Seras lay right next to him, her head on his arm. Walter didn't have the guts to wake them up. Anyone with half a brain knows to leave sleeping vampires lay. Besides, they were just too cute. Looking left, then right, he whipped out his camera, and snapped a beautiful picture of the two, oh so cute, snoozing vampires.

" I'll just tell you tomorrow, shall I Ms. Victoria?" He whispered softly as he stepped over them and out the door following the last few audience members. With that, he turned off the lights, and exited, closing the door softly behind him.

And still snoozing, unaware of much else, lay Alucard and Seras. Yes, they simply were the cutest of vampires snoozing peacefully on the floor of the Hellsing tennis court. Things didn't get much cuter than that.

_A/N: Yes! That is the end of this fan fiction. We've come a long way and I just want to thank you all for sticking it out with me. For all of those annoyed that I didn't say what the prize was, I did that ON PURPOSE. I plan on starting a new fic that spawns off of this one. Where they receive the prize and uh… stuff happens… Well, tell me what you think of this and if you even want me to write another fic. If not, well… I don't know, I still love you all. Much love from this end of the computer; -.-_


End file.
